1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concentrated constant type delay device which can be assembled in simple steps.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A concentrated constant type delay device comprises a plurality of coils (L.sub.1, L.sub.2, L.sub.3, L.sub.4) which are connected between an input terminal (IN) and an output terminal (OUT); and a plurality of capacitors (C.sub.1, C.sub.2, C.sub.3) which are connected between a common terminal (COM) which is usually earthed and each joint of the coils as shown in FIG. 1.
The circuit shown in FIG. 1 has been used as the delay devices as well as low-pass filters as well-known.
FIG. 2 shows one of the structures of the conventional delay device. An input terminal (3), an output terminal (4) and a common terminal (5) are placed on a substrate (not shown) and a plurality of coils (1) and a plurality of capacitors (2) are connected between the terminals. Accordingly, many wiring steps are disadvantageously required in the assembly to cause high cost of the delay device.